


Ликорис (Мы никогда не встретимся снова)

by Falde



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Drama, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falde/pseuds/Falde
Summary: Я твоя противоположность, но и часть тебя. (с) Monster





	Ликорис (Мы никогда не встретимся снова)

**Author's Note:**

> дарк!персонажи или «что бывает, если пытаться воспринимать слова Monster буквально». Смерть второстепенных персонажей.  
> бета — Shisui-sama.

— Третье убийство за две недели, — отстранённо заметил Чанёль, пролезая под оградительной лентой и придерживая её для Сехуна. — Он входит во вкус.

— Это совершенно не радует, хён, — нахмурился Сехун. — Я бы предпочёл, чтобы его поймали. Или чтобы он тихо умер где-то в реке Хан, оставив на память записку «Флорист — это я». Так даже лучше, меньше возни бы было.

— Смерть — это милосердие для такого, как он, — сухо сказал Чжинхёк, один из патрульных, которые обнаружили тело незадолго до рассвета. — У этого психа вообще никаких тормозов нет.

С этим было сложно не согласиться — убийства, совершённые Флористом, говорили сами за себя. И каждое новое только подтверждало сомнительность его психических качеств. Но это и без того было очевидно.

Сколько Чанёль себя помнит, они ни разу не встречали убийцу, обременённого нравственностью. 

На его плечо легла чужая рука, и когда Чанёль обернулся, то увидел Чунмёна, которому явно не помешал бы отдых — настолько уставшим тот казался. Только на передышки сейчас ни у кого из них времени не было. Начальство рвало и метало, говоря, что убийства нужно прекратить любой ценой, люди ходили по улицам с опаской, а Флорист снова напомнил о себе.

— Жертву зовут Ким Ёнсоль, двадцать девять лет, — начал Намду, второй патрульный. — Мы проезжали по этому району и заметили в переулке девушку. Сначала мы подумали, что ей стало плохо, и вышли из машины, чтобы помочь. Но она оказалась уже мертва.

— Возле тела лежали её водительские права, — добавил Чжинхёк, протягивая пакет с уликой. Чанёль забрал его и повертел в руках. Конечно, удостоверения значительно упрощали работу — необходимость мониторить списки погибших по всем базам отпадала. Но всё ещё было непонятно, почему Флорист намеренно оставлял их на видном месте.

Сехун говорил, что для Флориста не имеют значения личности жертв, а Чунмён считал это проявлением насмешки и жалости к полиции.

Чанёль глубоко вдохнул, поворачивая в переулок. Зрелище обещало быть не из приятных.

Издалека могло показаться, что Ким Ёнсоль просто присела к стене, чтобы перевести дыхание. Но чем ближе Чанёль подходил, тем больше он замечал. Навечно застывшая, Ёнсоль держала своё сердце в руках, лежащих на коленях, — тёмно-красное, с пятнами засохшей крови, испачкавшей пальцы. Словно обрезанные в спешке, аорта и вены хаотично торчали из него рваными кусками. Чанёль подошёл ближе, остановился перед телом и шумно выдохнул, пытаясь побороть тошноту от увиденного. Девушку изуродовали: содрали с туловища кожу, выпотрошили грудную клетку, с маниакальным усердием удалив мышцы и внутренние органы. Через рёбра проглядывали листья папоротников, в окружении которых расположились цветы амариллиса, лаванды и даже ландышей.

— Амариллис означает застенчивость и нерешительность, лаванда говорит о преданности, а ландыш характеризует ласкового человека, — сообщил Сехун, отвлекаясь от своего телефона. Флорист оставлял цветы в каждом теле. Они были уверены, что в этом скрывается какое-то послание, но пока что расшифровать его не удавалось.

— Возле тела мы никого не заметили, поблизости тоже не было ни души, — сообщил Намду. — Можно опросить соседей, но, если честно, я сомневаюсь, что они что-либо видели. Этот район не самый дружелюбный, здесь каждый сам за себя.

Чанёль раздосадовано покачал головой. В данной ситуации эта отчуждённость людей не играла им на руку. Флорист определённо догадывался, что так будет. Он всегда предусматривал детали, часть которых они опускали.

— Что скажешь, Джухён-а? — спросил Чунмён, подойдя ближе к криминалистам.

— Ничего нового, оппа, — извиняющимся тоном ответила Джухён. — Смерть наступила примерно шесть-десять часов назад. Как и в прошлых случаях, на левом виске виден след от удара тупым предметом, на запястьях остались следы верёвок, но других видимых повреждений нет, следов насилия тоже. Учитывая, что речь о Флористе, я предполагаю, что госпожа Ким Ёнсоль умерла от ранений в живот или же от потери крови вследствие ранений. Но поскольку значительная часть её тела отсутствует, я не могу утверждать это с уверенностью.

Чанёль нахмурился: одна из самых больших проблем, связанных с убийствами Флориста, заключалась именно в удалённой с тел плоти. В такие моменты Чанёль особенно жалел, что в реальном мире не существовало некромантов из фантастических фильмов. Тогда мертвеца можно было бы оживить и заставить отвечать на вопросы, а работа полицейских была бы намного проще. Зато убийцам пришлось бы в разы тяжелее. 

— Подробнее расскажу после вскрытия, — Джухён запнулась и поспешно исправилась. — То есть, после тщательного осмотра тела в морге.

— Тогда будем ждать новостей от тебя, — ободряюще улыбнулся Чанёль. Даже в самой паршивой ситуации следовало сохранять позитивный настрой.

Даже если день уже обещал быть далеко не самым лучшим.

***

— Итак, что мы имеем? — Чунмён делал уже третий круг вокруг стола с таким сосредоточенным видом, что Чанёлю начало казаться, словно сейчас он как минимум услышит разгадку правительственного заговора. — Жертвы не знакомы между собой, не имеют общих интересов, и у них нет вообще никаких точек пересечения. Пока что создаётся впечатление, что они все просто оказались не в то время не в том месте и случайно подвернулись Флористу под руку.

— Тогда следует предположить, что определённого типажа у него нет? — уточнил Сехун.

— Верно. — Чунмён кивнул.

— Он знает, с какой силой бить, чтобы оглушить жертву, а не убить её, — задумчиво сказал Чанёль, глядя на прикреплённые к делу фотографии Ким Ёнсоль. — Скорее всего, он не кажется опасным, что позволяет ему застигать людей врасплох. Или же он поджидает своих жертв в безлюдных местах. Также не стоит исключать посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство. Я не удивлюсь, если он на самом деле безобиден, но определённые слова или действия являются для него триггерами, провоцирующими агрессию.

— Да, этот вариант тоже не стоит отметать, — согласился Чунмён.

— У него есть транспорт, подходящий для перевозки жертв, и укрытие, в котором он их убивает. — Все игнорировали озвученный Чанёлем факт, хотя он был очевиден: Флорист явно не посреди улицы снимал со своих жертв кожу и потрошил их. Да и должен же он где-то хранить немалые запасы цветов, которые оставлял внутри тел, ни разу не повторившись.

— Хён, у нас есть какая-нибудь видеозапись с места, откуда Ким Ёнсоль звонила матери незадолго до смерти? — спросил Сехун.

— Пока нет — Чанёль покачал головой. — Там ни одной камеры нет. Сыльги пошла опрашивать жильцов, которые оставляли машины на дорогах. Может быть, нам повезёт, и у кого-то на машине есть видеорегистратор.

Но он уже знал, что видеорегистратора не окажется ни у кого. Флорист наверняка предусмотрел и такой вариант.

— Будем надеяться на это. — Чунмён устало потёр лицо. — Ещё догадки? Сехун?

— Не знаю, я бы предположил, что Флорист самоучка, — Сехун задумчиво повертел в пальцах ручку, — который совершенствуется с каждым убийством. У первой жертвы — господина Кима — остатки кожи рваными кусками свисали с плеч, а мышцы с костей удалили не полностью. Госпоже На кожу обрезали ровнее, но на нижних рёбрах остались обрывки плоти, и в целом тело выглядело довольно неаккуратно. У госпожи Ким же края раны были идеально ровными, а рёбра — абсолютно чистыми. Конечно, это можно списать на набивание руки специалистом. Однако я считаю, что, с равной долей вероятности, убийца может быть и новичком в этом деле.

— Но это же сложно, — растерянно заметил Чанёль. — Я хочу сказать, ему же для этого надо подмечать ошибки, делать из них выводы и придумывать, как в дальнейшем исправить свой промах. Почему бы ему тогда не довести до совершенства одно тело, и выбросить позднее уже завершённый идеальный вариант?

— Возможно, ему нужен взгляд со стороны? — Сехун пожал плечами. — Возможно, он нуждается в оценке общества, исходя из которой осознаёт, какие моменты упустил и на что следует обратить пристальное внимание.

— Думаю, что здесь вы неправы, — сообщил незнакомый женский голос от двери. Чанёль повернул голову и нахмурился, глядя, как в кабинет заходят незнакомые ему парень с девушкой. Просто так, без предупреждения, свободно миновав дежурных, попасть в отдел было невозможно, и это означало, что перед ними не простые посетители, которые решили в чём-то обвинить своих соседей или стали свидетелями жестокого убийства.

— Чхве Ёнгун, Национальное Бюро Расследований, — сказала девушка. — Это Кан Дэсик, мой коллега. Мы звонили вам и предупреждали о приезде.

— Мы будем сотрудничать с вами по делу Флориста, — добавил Дэсик, и Чанёль едва удержался от того, чтобы хлопнуть себя по лбу.

Точно, Чунмён говорил об этом, просто у него уже из головы всё вылетело после последнего убийства.

— Так почему мы неправы? — поинтересовался Сехун, едва поклонившись. В его голосе было отчётливо слышно раздражение, и Чанёль тяжело вздохнул. За много лет знакомства он уже давно понял, что Сехун не любил, когда его перебивают посреди разговора, потому что из-за этого терял концентрацию. Да и любому будет неприятно, когда не дают высказать до конца тщательно выстроенную теорию. Но новоприбывшие офицеры могли не так понять причину его раздражения, а последнее, что им нужно в этом деле — конфликты.

— Потому что для этого надо быть чёртовым гением? — снисходительным тоном ответила Ёнгун. — Мы склоняемся к мнению, что Флорист — патологоанатом или даже обычный мясник, причём не самый хороший. Он потрошит жертву довольно умело, что указывает на наличие базовых знаний, но при этом всё равно совершает ошибки. На первом теле, если вы помните, даже куски плоти оставались.

— Вы отметаете вероятность того, что Флорист действительно гениален? Или хотя бы достаточно умён, чтобы с лёгкостью осваивать новые умения и развивать их? — Сехун закатил глаза. — В таком случае, что вы будете делать, если это действительно окажется так? Нельзя недооценивать противника, особенно, если на кону стоят жизни невинных людей.

Чанёль поёжился. Сехун, конечно, мог быть прав — он вообще редко ошибался в своих предположениях, — но вот только гениальных маньяков им не хватало. Если Флорист действительно был таким, и если он действительно развивался, то шансы остановить его падали с каждым убийством.

Не говоря уже о том, что они всё ещё не могли уловить логику, по которой Флорист выбирал своих жертв.

— Вероятность этого чрезвычайно мала, — отмахнулся Дэсик. — Не делайте из Флориста какого-то сверхчеловека, он самый обыкновенный псих.

Явно не согласный с Дэсиком, Сехун поджал губы, и это было признаком приближающейся бури. Нужно было сменить тему, но, как назло, Чанёлю в голову не лезло ничего, кроме дела.

— Вы, вероятно, уже знаете, что криминалисты обнаружили следы на рёбрах Ким Ёнсоль. — Он поднял руку и под строгим взглядом Ёнгун почувствовал себя так, словно вернулся в школьные годы и вынужден отвечать на вопрос учителя. — Мы сомневаемся, что у нашего субъекта обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство, но, может быть, ваше мнение отличается от нашего? 

— Мы склоняемся, что дело не в расстройстве, а в желании довести тела до идеала. — Дэсик поморщился, всем своим видом показывая, что он думает о мотивации Флориста.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — переспросил Чанёль. 

— Это же очевидно. Для Флориста убийство — это искусство. — Ёнгун скрестила руки на груди. — Поэтому он так тщательно подходит к потрошению и выбору цветов. Каждое сочетание что-то значит лично для него. Флорист мнит себя великим художником, а тела жертв — полотнами для творчества. Он считает оставленные трупы своими шедеврами.

— Отвратительно, — скривился Чанёль. Он терпеть не мог серийных убийц, особенно — тех, кто считал себя великими творцами. Но профайлеры бюро расследований, считавшие, что видят насквозь всех преступников, были не многим лучше.

***

Четвёртое тело не заставило себя ждать. Следующая неделя началась с найденного в парке трупа. И почерк Флориста узнавался мгновенно. Мужчина средних лет сидел, прислонившись спиной к фонтану. В сложенных на коленях руках покоилось сердце, а от внутренностей не осталось и следа. За рёбрами виднелись гвоздики, несколько листьев алоэ и какой-то незнакомый Чанёлю голубой цветок. И всё это — в окружении уже привычных папоротников.

— Шим Ынсу, тридцать четыре года, — сообщил Сехун, приехавший первым и уже успевший поговорить со свидетелями. — Госпожа Ю вышла утром на пробежку, увидела тело и вызвала полицию.

— Раньше были тихие переулки, а теперь он облюбовал общественное место, — Чанёль вздохнул. — Говорил же, что он растёт.

— Сглазил, — бросил ему Чунмён, а шедшие рядом с ним Ёнгун и Дэсик посмотрели на тело с отвращением.

— А что за цветы у нас сегодня? — поинтересовался Чанёль. Он был уверен, что Сехун, пока ждал их, успел узнать название каждого.

— Гвоздика, означающая разлуку. Алоэ, символизирующий горечь. А вот этот, — Сехун указал пальцем в заинтересовавший Чанёля цветок, — называется голубая ипомея. На языке цветов она обозначает пустые обещания. Кажется, что послания начинают обретать более глубокий смысл.

— Или более личный, — возразила Ёнгун. — Возможно, все эти убийства направлены на привлечение внимания кого-то конкретного, кто увидит репортаж в новостях и сразу же поймёт, кто за всем стоит.

— Кстати о личных посланиях. — Сехун отошёл в сторону, открывая вид на стоявшую возле трупа пластиковую ёмкость с прозрачной жидкостью, в которой плавал мозг.

— Господи, — негромко сказала Ёнгун. — Но ведь голова Шим Ынсу в порядке, на ней нет никаких порезов или швов. Неужели это мозг следующей жертвы?

— Которая была свиньёй, — перебил её Сехун.

— С чего вы взяли? — поинтересовался Дэсик.

— Потому что мы говорим о Флористе, — недовольным тоном ответил Сехун. — У него есть свой стиль и свои принципы. Он не стал бы портить тело, которые потом выставит на обозрение, просто чтобы оставить мозг возле предыдущего.

— Это только ваши предположения, Сехун-ши, и они ничем не обоснованы. Строить догадки о том, как Флорист поступит, а как — нет, можно бесконечно, — сухо заметила Ёнгун. — Но от этого они не перестанут быть догадками. 

— Замечательно. — Сехун потёр лицо, и Чанёль был готов поспорить, что тот изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не сказать ничего лишнего. — Если вы мне не верите, то ждите подтверждения от Джухён. После которого поймёте, что я оказался прав.

Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, то Чанёлю пришлось бы арестовать Чхве Ёнгун прямо сейчас.

***

Он сидел на форумах флористов уже больше часа. Сехун считал, что листья папоротника тоже являются частью послания, и попросил Чанёля узнать об этом подробнее. Конечно же, Чанёль ничего не нашёл — папоротник был просто папоротником, призванным украсить букет. Но вот вторая теория Сехуна...

Ведущая в кабинет дверь оглушительно хлопнула, оповещая всех о том, что Ёнгун, которая вышла поговорить со своим руководством, уже вернулась.

— Этот мозг, — злым тоном выкрикнула она. — Это уже просто верх цинизма.

— Он точно считает себя выше других и хочет это подчеркнуть, — согласился с ней Дэсик, занявший место Чунмёна, который тоже пошёл разговаривать с начальством.

— Почему вы игнорируете очевидные вещи? — простонал Сехун. — Мозг — это послание. Что-то вроде «думайте мозгом, а не тем, чем вы думаете сейчас».

Чанёль хмыкнул. Флориста Сехун понимал лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Чанёля всегда удивляло, что со своими заслугами и выдающимися способностями к анализу, Сехун всё ещё не получил повышение. Возможно, всё дело было в его юном возрасте. А возможно — в весьма специфическом характере.

— Хён, ты посмотрел то, что я тебя просил? — окликнул его Сехун. Чанёль раскинул руки в стороны и крутанулся на стуле, купаясь в лучах воображаемых прожекторов. Он мог себя похвалить — пускай теория с папоротниками провалилась, про алоэ он нужную информацию нашёл, и она в очередной раз подтверждала правоту Сехуна.

— Да. Ты, кстати, знал, что около двухсот видов папоротников выращивается в декоративных целях? — Взгляд у Сехуна сейчас был убийственным, и Чанёль поспешно продолжил. — Они не несут никакого особенного значения, просто используются для оформления букетов. Считается, что папоротники хорошо сочетаются с любыми цветами.

Он выдержал короткую паузу, прежде чем широко улыбнулся и продолжил:

— Но ты был прав насчёт алоэ. Судя по информации на некоторых сайтах, алоэ может означать не только горечь, но и мудрость. То есть, у нас есть растение, которое перекликается и с двумя другими, и с мозгом.

— Будьте мудрыми и думайте головой. — Сехун поморщился. — Великолепно.

— Снова ваши предположения? — раздражённо спросила Ёнгун. — Вы постоянно высказываете какие-то идеи, которым нет ни единого подтверждения. Написанные на форумах значения цветов сложно считать достойным доказательством. Пока что всё говорит о том, что Флорист пытается нас запугать. Возможно, он даже угрожает таким образом.

— А возможно, мы просто изначально неверно трактовали убийства Флориста, — возразил Сехун. — Что если дело вовсе не в «я художник, а мои жертвы — произведения искусства»?

— А в чём тогда? — спросил Дэсик.

— Может быть, он просто хочет показать миру хрупкость и ценность жизни, выражая её через смерть? — В голосе Сехуна скользила неуверенность. — Я имею в виду, что убивая, он говорит, что время заканчивается быстро и совершенно неожиданно. Если каждый цветок обозначает какую-то черту человека, то возможно, оставляя букеты за обнажённой грудной клеткой, Флорист хочет сказать нам, что суть людей на самом деле всегда видна, но мы упорно не замечаем её, пока не станет слишком поздно. Что, если все убийства — это одна сплошная метафора? Призыв обнажить души, пока мы все ещё живы?

Чанёль присвистнул — то, с какой лёгкостью Сехун понимал Флориста, вызывало у него восторг.

— Разве это не подходит под понятие «мнить себя выше других»? — сухо заметил Дэсик. Попытки сотрудников бюро оспорить каждое сказанное слово уже начинали надоедать.

— Это не столько попытка показать всем, что он выше других и может им указывать, сколько попытка призвать общество смотреть на людей глазами и видеть дальше лиц друг друга. — Сехун пожал плечами.

— Вы, Сехун-ши, делаете из него какого-то спасителя и едва ли не ангела во плоти, но он обыкновенный убийца.

— Я не пытаюсь его оправдать и не спорю, что он убийца. Я просто хочу сказать, что всё может быть не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд.

— Сначала поймайте его, а потом стройте столько теорий, сколько вам угодно. — Ёнгун поджала губы и отвернулась, демонстрируя всё своё осуждение.

Чанёль вздохнул. Если они не начнут думать головой, то в следующем трупе вполне могут найти герань, символизирующую глупость.

Оставалось надеяться, что личность Флориста они раскроют раньше.

***

Не раскрыли. Пятое тело нашли неподалёку от полицейского участка. Молодая девушка, прислонённая спиной к кафе, куда полицейские обычно ходили обедать, казалась всем откровенной насмешкой. Словно Флорист хотел сказать этим «я могу оставить труп прямо возле вас, и вы всё равно меня не поймаете».

Чанёль потёр лицо. Такими темпами, следующую жертву и вовсе обнаружат в полицейском участке. За столом дежурных, например.

— Чон Ынджон, двадцать четыре года, — сказал Сехун. Он снова приехал первым, и уже вовсю рассматривал цветы, видневшиеся за рёбрами девушки, отложив в сторону пакет с её личными вещами. — Её семью уже оповестили, они едут из Пусана.

— Есть какие-то новые детали? — устало спросил Чунмён. Чанёль мог представить, насколько измождённым тот себя чувствовал. Поиски Флориста напоминали погоню за призраком, плюс Чунмёну, как самому главному в их отделе, регулярно доставалось за то, что убийца до сих пор на свободе, а никаких существенных зацепок так и не нашли.

— Очередное послание. — Сехун приподнял пакет, показывая стоявший под ним контейнер. На этот раз в нём плавали глазные яблоки с пронзительно-яркой голубой радужкой.

— Снова скажете, что это глаза животного, потому что любые другие не соответствуют мировоззрению Флориста? — поинтересовалась Ёнгун. Чанёль посмотрел на неё с удивлением. Последнее время ему казалось, что и у Ёнгун, и у Дэсика какие-то личные претензии к Сехуну. Хотя с чего бы, если они, вроде бы, не были знакомы прежде.

— Скажу, — согласился Сехун. — А ещё скажу, что из цветов у нас сегодня имеется жёлтая лилия, которая может обозначать как ложь, так и легкомыслие. Ещё есть герань, символизирующая глупость, и лобелия, символизирующая недоброжелательность.

Чанёль заметил, как Ёнгун с Дэсиком переглянулись и кивнули друг другу. И ничего хорошего это явно не предвещало.

***

— О Сехун, — сказала Ёнгун в тот же день, во время обеда, когда Чунмён и Сехун пошли взять на всех еды в китайском ресторанчике через дорогу. Чанёль бы с удовольствием к ним присоединился, но проиграл в «камень-ножницы-бумагу» и был вынужден сидеть в участке и следить, чтобы Ёнгун и Дэсик не делали ничего странного.

Чунмён подозревал, что у них есть какая-то личная заинтересованность в деле Флориста, о которой они не хотят говорить.

— Что Сехун? — Чанёль напрягся, не понимая, что именно пытается сказать Ёнгун.

— Он и есть Флорист, — объяснил ему Дэсик.

Чанёль посмотрел на них как на идиотов. Сехун не мог быть Флористом, это же бред. Чанёль бы точно знал тогда.

— С чего вы это взяли? — осторожно спросил он.

— Мы изначально его подозревали, ещё когда нас только направили сюда, и мы ознакомились в вашими личными делами, — начал говорить Дэсик. — Он идеально вписывается в профиль Флориста. Флористу не больше двадцати шести лет, и О Сехун подходит под этот возрастной промежуток. Также он хорошо разбирается в значении цветов и в человеческой анатомии. Он находится внутри системы и может улучшать свои навыки, исходя из недостатков Флориста, которые мы устанавливаем. И это не вызывает подозрений, поскольку по долгу службы он обязан ознакомиться с заключениями криминалистов. Он умён, но необщителен, и его социальные навыки в целом оставляют желать лучшего. Кажется, что он находится в хорошей физической форме, и он точно знает, как следует бить жертв, чтобы их оглушить. К тому же, Ёнгун-нуна нарочно неоднократно его провоцировала, и каждый раз он отвечал раздражением, а потом выдавал новую информацию о Флористе. Вроде целей, которые он преследует своими убийствами.

— Это всё ваши предположения, а не реальные доказательства, — сухо заметил Чанёль. — Вы трактуете факты так, как выгодно вам. Поворачиваете их под нужным углом, чтобы они подходили под Сехуна. Но это всё равно остаётся только домыслами и словами. У вас нет никаких подтверждений этой теории.

— Они будут, — ответила Ёнгун. — Он не сможет скрывать свою настоящую сущность вечно.

— Откуда мне знать, что это не вы Флорист, Чхве Ёнгун-ши? Вдруг вы просто хотите переложить вину на другого человека, чтобы и дальше оставаться в тени? — вкрадчивым тоном спросил Чанёль, наклонившись вперёд. 

— Стала бы я так тщательно пытаться вычислить Флориста, если бы это была я? — Возмущению в голосе Ёнгун не было предела.

— А стал бы Сехун пытаться понять мотивы поступков Флориста, если бы это был он? — задал встречный вопрос Чанёль. — Все ваши оправдания точно так же применимы и к Сехуну.

— Вот увидите, детектив Пак, — осуждающим тоном сказала Ёнгун. — Мы поймаем его на горячем, и вы поймёте, что мы были правы.

— Желаю вам удачи в этом нелёгком деле. — Чанёль закатил глаза и откинулся на спинку своего стула. Эти люди, видимо, напрочь игнорировали совет думать головой.

***

— Мне кажется, что они меня подозревают, — равнодушным тоном сказал Сехун, помешивая свой кофе. Чанёль удивлённо посмотрел на него, пытаясь понять, с чего вдруг тот так резко сменил тему с обсуждения супергеройского фильма на чьи-то подозрения.

Хотя, конечно, Чанёль знал, о ком речь.

— Ёнгун-ши и Дэсик-ши. — Сехун пожал плечами. — Дэсик-ши уже третий день следует за мной на машине. Как будто хоть один серийный убийца помчится убивать, заметив за собой очевидный хвост.

— Ты уверен, что тебе не показалось? — нахмурился Чанёль. В его понимании «поймать на горячем» точно не означало «не выпускать из виду ни на секунду». Так только спугнуть можно было.

— Хён, я не первый год работаю в полиции, — напомнил ему Сехун. — Хорошим детективом бы я был, если бы не мог вычислить слежку?

И правда.

— Тебе это неприятно? — Чанёль понимающе похлопал его по плечу.

— Дело даже не в этом. — Сехун вздохнул. — Мне скрывать нечего, хён, пускай следят, если считают, что я подозрительный и подхожу под их профиль, просто потому что я не самый общительный человек на планете. Но ведь к Флористу эта черта моего характера не имеет никакого отношения.

— В каком смысле? — удивился Чанёль.

— Флорист, мне кажется, как раз общительный. Ну подумай, хён, а что если он не «не опасный» и не поджидает жертв в безлюдных местах, а достаточно обаятелен и дружелюбен, чтобы люди доверяли ему? Так же даже удобнее, они не будут подозревать, что он способен причинить вред. А потом он просто неожиданно оглушает своих жертв, отволакивает в своё убежище и убивает. Возможно, до того, как они приходят в себя.

— Вау. — Чанёль негромко зааплодировал. — Ты действительно хорошо понимаешь Флориста.

— Только толку от этого нет, если наши всезнающие профайлеры ко мне даже не прислушиваются. — Сехун махнул рукой. — Было проще, когда мы работали сами. Что-то доказывать нужно было только Чунмён-хёну и начальству через него.

— У тебя есть три дня, — ободряюще улыбнулся Чанёль. — Дэсик говорил же, что ему надо съездить куда-то по делам бюро. Сомневаюсь, что Ёнгун будет предпринимать какие-то активные действия без него. Без его поддержки она даже спорить старается меньше.

— Думаю, ты прав, хён. — Сехун потянулся и отставил свой стакан в сторону. — Надо использовать эти три дня с умом.

***

— Напомни мне, что ты вообще тут делаешь? — уточнил Чанёль, вылезая из машины и поправляя капюшон своей толстовки.

Он собирался провести вечер за просмотром дорамы, но потом в его дверь постучали. На пороге оказался Дэсик, который попросил срочно поехать с ним, потому что он нашёл нечто важное, о чём не может говорить.

Обычно все фильмы об убийствах начинались примерно так же. Но Чанёля, конечно же, это не остановило, и он согласился.

— В смысле? — спросил Дэсик и пошёл вперёд, освещая путь фонариком.

— Ну, ты же говорил, что тебе нужно уехать, — Чанёль пожал плечами, беззаботно пряча руки в карманы. — Ёнгун-ши даже злилась, что ты трубку через раз берёшь.

— Обманный манёвр. Даю врагу расслабиться, прежде чем нанесу неожиданный удар. Искал всю информацию по О Сехуну.

— Вы всё ещё его подозреваете? — Чанёль закатил глаза. — Это самая нелепая теория, которую я когда-либо слышал.

— Подозреваем. И сейчас ты убедишься в нашей правоте. Осмотрим весь периметр, если приехали зря, то и ладно. Но если не зря, то мало ли, с чем придётся столкнуться. Я тебя потому и позвал, для подстраховки. А то из Ёнгун-нуны отвратительный оперативник. — Дэсик вздохнул. — Пришли, кстати.

Чанёль поднял взгляд и замер. Он не обращал внимания на дорогу, пока они ехали, и потому вовсе не ожидал увидеть школу. Давно заброшенную начальную школу, в которую они с Сехуном ходили вместе.

— Пойдём внутрь. — Дэсик махнул рукой. — Я прямо чувствую, что здесь что-то есть.

У Дэсика был оптимистичный голос. Даже жаль его немного.

Он зашёл в школу и пошёл по коридору. Чанёль последовал за ним, стараясь не отставать. Дэсик смотрел по сторонам, а потом остановился у первой же классной комнаты и, открыв дверь, зашёл внутрь. Он на пробу нажал на выключатель, но свет загорелся, освещая многочисленные горшки и вазы с цветами, столы со множеством острых ножей и заляпанный засохшей кровью пол.

— Смотри, цветы повсюду! Я так и знал! — договорить Дэсик не успел. Чанёль резко дёрнулся вперёд, на ходу доставая из толстовки охотничий нож, который всегда носил с собой, и вонзил его в правый бок Дэсика. Тот громко вдохнул, и Чанёль выбил пистолет из его руки прежде, чем Дэсик успел как-то отреагировать и дать отпор. Он прокрутил нож, заставляя Дэсика зашипеть от боли, а потом вынул его и одним ударом ноги откинул Дэсика на спину.

— Чанёль, что ты… — слабо спросил тот.

— Вы так сильно мне мешаете. — Чанёль вздохнул. — Единственный из вас, кто движется в правильном направлении, это Сехун. Но вы тормозите его и не даёте нормально работать. 

— Сехун? — хриплым голосом переспросил Дэсик. — Но ведь Флорист — это именно Сехун, мы уверены. Он подходит под профиль.

— Вы слишком полагаетесь на свой профиль. — Чанёль осуждающе покачал головой. — И совершенно не учитываете, что он тоже может ошибаться. Да, я помню, что вы с Ёнгун-ши как-то говорили, что шанс этого довольно мал. Но, к сожалению, вы ошиблись. Флорист — это я, а не Сехун. 

Дэсик шумно выдохнул, держась за рану в боку. Чанёль посмотрел на него с жалостью.

— Ты? Всё это время это был ты? — Дэсик смотрел на него с неверием во взгляде. — Чего ради?

— Мне было скучно, — Чанёль пожал плечами и принялся вытирать нож взятой со стола салфеткой. — Я захотел всколыхнуть общество, оставить им послание и посмотреть, что будет. Это не должно было зайти так далеко, я думал ограничиться двумя трупами. Максимум — тремя. Но это затягивает, знаешь. Чем больше сообщений я вкладывал в тела, тем больше путались остальные полицейские, и тем лучше видел общую картинку Сехун. Это весело. Это интересно. Знать, что есть кто-то, кто понимает, что означают все эти тела и цветы, кто отчаянно пытается поймать убийцу, находящегося прямо под носом.

На лице Дэсика была смесь ужаса и отвращения.

— Я хочу посмотреть, чем закончится игра, и кто из нас двоих победит. — Чанёль задумчиво посмотрел на стоявшие в комнате цветы. — У Сехуна есть все шансы меня вычислить.

Дэсика было необходимо оглушить и связать. Он взял со стола верёвку и подошёл ближе.

— Мне интересно, — Чанёль наклонил голову набок и широко улыбнулся, — как скоро он поймёт? Может быть, тебя ещё успеют спасти?

***

Ёнгун, как оказалось, тоже решила узнать о Сехуне всё, что могла. Она попросила коллег прислать ей всю доступную информацию, и, конечно же, тоже додумалась посетить всеми забытую начальную школу. Позвав Чанёля с собой, для надёжности.

Вероятно, напарникам было свойственно делать одинаковые ошибки.

Чанёль вышел из машины Ёнгун, послушно зашёл в школу вслед за ней и не отставал, пока она не остановилась перед входом в класс. Ёнгун достала свой пистолет, кивнула ему и вошла в классную комнату.

Дэсика, привязанного к батарее, она заметила сразу. Пистолет тут же снова оказался в кобуре, а Ёнгун уже подбежала к нему, с ужасом переводя взгляд со следа удара на его лице на окровавленную одежду и обратно.

Чанёль остановился возле стола, на котором стояли горшки с ликорисом, и внимательно осмотрел цветы со всех сторон. Ликорис казался ему идеальным вариантом для следующего — двойного — сообщения.

В конце концов, с этими двумя они уже точно не встретятся снова.

— Господи, да он же настоящий монстр! — выкрикнула Ёнгун, когда Дэсик слабо застонал, открыл глаза и посмотрел на неё.

— Нуна, уходи, — слабо сказал Дэсик. — Это не О Сехун. Чанёль… Он…

Чанёль глубоко вдохнул и расслабился.

Игра окончена, все маски сняты.

Он знал свои возможности, знал возможности своих противников. Дэсик сейчас не представлял опасности, а Ёнгун и в менее критических ситуациях была недостаточно хороша, чтобы с ним тягаться. Чанёль взял со стола пистолет Дэсика, который прошлым вечером оставил между горшков.

А затем повернулся и выстрелил.


End file.
